johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Craft
Laura Craft is a High Adventurer and skilled archaeologist. Biography Early Life Laura was born in Scotland. It was here that she first developed her interest in Archeology. She often went on several archeological expeditions to other places such as Egypt and the Amazon, and on one such trip she net Johnny Thunder whom she continued to work with. Quest for the Golden Forest One of Laura's first big adventures was her involvement in the Golden Forest. Quest for Atlantis One notable quest that was started was when Laura found clues to an Acient Treasure lost with Atlantis. She had to travel to Egypt, during which time she reluctantly joined with Jason Parker, a henchman working for Sam Sanister. The two had to travel around Egypt and the Amazon, and finally made it to Atlantis when, as Laura had feared, Parker betrayed her. She managed to get back to Dino Island, however Parker and his men managed to pursue. A large fight occured over the artifacts, and in all the confusion a diamond was stolen. In the end, Harry Cane arranged to get Laura out by airship, and brought her to Egypt where she remained until the situation had cooled down. The Museum Laura was back in the office when she suddenly recieved a call from her friend Dr. Templey. He told her that the museum was being looted by henchmen of Sam Sinister. Laura and David got a plane and arrived after the attack. The two began to look around, after recovering a badly bruised Templey, Laura looked around for other survivors, the only survivor she found was a traumatized young pilot named Roy Bishop. After David found Dr. Wild, they group decided that they needed to find out who was behind the pillaging of the museum Roy was kind enough to fly David and Laura to Egypt, where they intended to track down a henchman. Unfortunatly David was Captured, but Laura and Roy were able to kidnap Slyboots and pursuade him to reveal information. They were able to determine that Emperor Chang Wu and Sam Sinister were behind the raid. Laura, David, and Roy decided to return to dino Island, however, during the flight their plane was unexpectedly shot down by one of Sam Sinister's henchmen. Laura was stuck in an uncertain location along with David, Roy, as well as Katherine, the flight attendant, and Jack Hawkins, the co-pilot. They were able to leave with the help of Gabarros Laura and David decided they needed to find out Palomar's plan, and could possibly take advantage of it. First the two found out that Palomar's plan was to seduce Alexis Sinister into revealing information. They decided that David should sneak into Palomar's camp. En Route to China Laura suddenly got a telegram from Tom Kakir, saying she and several other adventurers were to report to China. She was almost ready to go when Jack reported that David had dissapeared from the villains camp. He eventually found him injured on the plateau, and Laura sent Dr. Templey in a car to retrieve David. The two made it back safely. Laura was somewhat unsure if she should stay or if she should continue to China. Dr. Templey convinced her to leave for China, promising that he, along with David would follow. Laura returned to the plane so Roy could take her. Laura and Roy arrived at a small hotel in China, where they met Captain Jones, a former comrade of Roy's during the First World War, who told them of some ancient ruins nearby. The next morning, Laura was reunited with Dr. Templey, who had, true to his word, arrived in China to help her. Shortly afterword they were reunited with David and Jack. David, Laura, and Jack decided to travel to the Great Wall of China. David and Laura explored one of the towers and found an armory, where they were able to find some ancient Chinese weapons. However, they were unexpectedly betrayed by Jones, who revealed himself to have been working for Sam Sinister. However Jones backed off after David shot one of his men, and the two were able to take some Chinese swords. Eventually Laura recieved a message requiring her presence at local military base, where she met up with Tom Kakir, who told her about the recent discovery of unknown writing, which many believed were of alien origin.After landing a plane somewhere in the middle of China, David, Laura, and Roy decided they needed to get to Lanzhou. Unfortunately along the way they stumbled across a battlefield. The commanding officer of the platoon, Colenel Williams mistook them for Xi'anese spies and had them arrested as prisoners of war. They managed to get out a few hours later with help from one of the soldiers, Sgt. James Mcgregor, and Katherine, who revealed her true identity of an agent working for British intelligence. Category:Adventurers Category:Atton Rand